Microprocessing technology by lithography has been adopted for processes of manufacturing various electronic devices such as semiconductor devices including Large Scale Integrations (LSIs). Still finer microprocessing will be required in the future and attempts are being made to make the wavelength of light used in lithography shorter and to achieve higher performance of resist. However, it is becoming difficult to improve the resolution by the above measures.
Further, costs increases as finer patterns are formed. Currently, expensive exposure tools such as an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) exposure tool and an ArF immersion exposure tool are generally used to form fine patterns. The EUV exposure tool used in industrial application generally uses light having a wavelength of 13.5 nm. The ArF immersion exposure tool uses excimer laser emitting light having a wavelength of 193 nm and achieve a large numerical aperture by filling the space between the projection lens and a wafer with water. However, particularly in the EUV exposure tool, the cost of the exposure tool itself and running costs of the exposure tool are high. Thus, the cost of forming a pattern increases greatly. Therefore, a technique which can form fine patterns at low cost is required.
Therefore, microprocessing technology using microphase separation of a block copolymer to process a film attracts much attention. In this technology, it is important to arrange block copolymer in desired orientation on a desired region of the to-be-processed film by microphase separation.